


A csillagokig és vissza

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, fanfiction magyarul, igen szakítanak, ne bántsatok nekem is fáj, nem én találtam ki
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: „Amikor megpillantja, az egész testében megmoccan valami, valami, ami egyszerre kellemes és bizsergető érzés, valami, ami éhség és hiány, valami, amit mások úgy hívnak, hogy pillangók a gyomorban, izzadó tenyér, kalimpáló szív, valami, amit az amerikaiak úgy mondanak:szeretlek a csillagokig és vissza.”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	A csillagokig és vissza

# A csillagokig és vissza

Shiro lehunyja a szemeit, hátradől, mély levegőt vesz, egy kis ideig bent tartja, majd hosszan fújja ki. Amikor felpillant, a testében adrenalin tombol, és Samuel Holt parancsnok a vállára teszi a kezét. Mosolyog, a szemeiben büszke ragyogás.  
\- Megcsináltad! Kiváló munka, Shiro, gratulálok! – kiáltja lelkesen, és ő visszanéz rá, egy egész kicsit kábultan, egy egész kicsit részegen a teljesítménye felett érzett örömtől. Azután végre elvigyorodik.  
Az első sikeres landolás az első sikeres küldetés végén, alig két hét, és végre megint a Földön van. A hajtómű lassan leáll, megszűnik a zúgása, és ahogy egyenként lekapcsol minden rendszert, az megnyugtató. Mire az ajtóhoz sétálnak, az egész űrhajó csendes, sokkal csendesebb, mint az elmúlt időszakban bármikor. Sam széles mozdulattal nyitja ki az ajtót manuálisan, és odakint éljenző földi legénység és tapsvihar. Shiro nem tud nem vigyorogni, akkor sem, ha tudja, hogy ez rutin küldetés volt, amit előtte is megcsinálták már sokan, és utána is megfogják, de nem zavarja. Felírta a nevét egy lassacskán bővülő listára, aminek a fejében az a címe: Akik Sikeres Küldetést Teljesítettek Az Űrben. Olyan legendákkal kerülhetett egy lapra, akiket a példaképeinek tart mind a mai napig.  
\- Megúszod a sajtót, szerencséd van – mondja a parancsnok félig vidáman, félig bosszúsan. – Na, próbálj meg elslisszolni, hogy minél hamarabb szabadulhass. Én mondom, órákig itt tudnak tartani, amikor legszívesebben a családommal lennék.  
Shiro bólogat, és a tanácsot követve igyekszik elosonni mindenki mellett, akinek nem tartozik feltétlen tisztelettel. Fogad néhány dicsértet, de őszinte örömmel veszi, amikor végre civilbe öltözhet, és már csak az orvosi vizsgálat fél óráján kell túlesnie, mielőtt szabad lenne, és Adam már várja valahol a komplexum túloldalán.

Amikor megpillantja, az egész testében megmoccan valami, valami, ami egyszerre kellemes és bizsergető érzés, valami, ami éhség és hiány, valami, amit mások úgy hívnak, hogy pillangók a gyomorban, izzadó tenyér, kalimpáló szív, valami, amit az amerikaiak úgy mondanak: _szeretlek a csillagokig és vissza._  
Nem igazán csókolózhatnak az aulában – és ezt például Holt parancsnoknak sem engedik, a professzionalizmus jegyében, persze –, ezért csak vigyorogva összeölelkeznek, szorosan, és Shiro mélyen szívja be Adam hiányolt illatát, amiben most a levendulás öblítő, mentolos arcszesz és annak a törlőkendőnek az illata van, amit a szemüvegére használ mindig.  
\- Hiányoztál – súgja a fülébe, mire Adam hátrébb húzódik, ráhunyorog a szemüveg mögül és egészen kicsit, hitetlenkedve ráncolja a homlokát.  
\- Volt időd ezen gondolkodni?  
\- De még mennyi – sóhajt fel. – A világ összes ideje a tiéd odafent.  
\- Még két hét sem volt – emlékezteti, és kézen fogva elindulnak kifelé.  
\- Szóval én nem is hiányoztam neked? – kérdez rá, mire Adam csak megszorítja a kezét.  
\- Mit szeretnél...? – Shiro tudja, hogy a kérdés arra vonatkozik, mit szeretne csinálni most, hogy élvezheti a gravitációt, a légkört és a parancsmentes három napot, amennyi kimenőt kapott a küldetés után.  
\- Lássuk csak, téged, egy rendes zuhanyt, téged, valamit enni, téged, egy ágyat, téged az ágyban...  
\- Igazán változatos vagy – jegyzi meg, mire csak felnevet. Az autóban végre csókolózhatnak, és Adam pontosan ugyanazzal a hévvel csókol vissza, mint amit ő is érez, és ez jobban elmondja, mennyire hiányoztak egymásnak, mint bármi más. – De tetszik a program. Főztem neked valami finomat.  
\- Alig várom. Nincs baj a tartós élelemmel, meg azzal a rengeteg mindennel amit a laborokban kísérleteztek ki, de majdnem két hétig ezeken élni, ezt még szoknom kell... főleg, hogy el vagyok kényeztetve.  
\- Ez az, légy csak tudatában, hogy milyen jó dolgod is van – bólogat Adam, de vigyorog, és különben is, szeret rá főzni.  
A szolgálati lakás, amit ilyenkor megkaphatnak kimenőre nem túl nagy, mégis nagyobb, mint a szobájuk a Garrisonon, és itt van saját konyha, a fürdőszobában végtelen meleg víz és ha összetolják a hálószoba két ágyát, akkor kényelmesen tudnak aludni rajtuk összebújva is, szóval nem lehet okuk panaszra. Pláne, hogy egyébként a saját korukbelieknek nem adják ki a szolgálati lakásokat még pár napra sem, nem, hogy olyan rendszerességgel, mint nekik. Ez egy olyan előny, amit azért élveznek, mert megdolgoznak érte.  
Már az ajtóban nem bírnak magukkal, Adam a kabát gallérjánál fogva húzza magához Shirót, a csókja nem azt üzeni, hogy _jó látni,_ hanem hogy _akarlak,_ és őt egyáltalán nem zavarja ez a hevesség, sőt.  
\- Zuhany? – veti fel, és gyakorlatilag eldobálják a ruháikat menet közben, a forró víz alatt pedig végre úgy tudnak egymáshoz simulni, úgy tudnak egymáshoz érni, ahogy azóta a pillanat óta akarták, amikor újra megpillantották egymást.  
A változatos testi örömök, mint tenger illatú tusfürdő, citromos-csalános sampon, kielégülés a zuhany alatt, kiadós és isteni miso leves, és egy kényelmes szeretkezés után Shiro úgy érzi, hogyha lehetséges, akkor ő most éppen a legboldogabb ember az egész Földön, mert ennyire jól még soha nem érezte magát. Ennyire felpörögve, és mégis ennyire fáradtan, hogy félig lehunyt szemmel Adam kezének simul, aki a haját cirógatja, és olyasmit suttog, hogy holnap vissza kell nyírniuk a haját.

X X X

Shiro keze reszket, sőt, az egész teste reszket, de az elméje jelenleg annyit tud felfogni, hogy a kezét nézi, ami jól láthatóan remeg az orra előtt, és a fülében Holt parancsnok hangja, amint a rádión beszél:  
\- … ismétlem, sikeres kényszerleszállást hajtottunk végre a Kaliforniai-öbölben, de az űrhajót el kell majd szállítani... Nem, mindenki rendben van. Fogalmunk sincs, mi történt, egyszer csak leállt a kettes turbina... Nézze, majd a gépészeink megmondják, mi történt pontosan, nem lehetne, hogy örülünk annak, hogy nem történt katasztrófa?! Vétel. – Ahogy fókuszálni próbál, egy pillanatra hátranéz, és a két arc, ami rámered, pontosan ugyanazt az érzést sugározza felé, amit ő is érez. Tömény, páni félelmet, amit már az adrenalin sem tud elnyomni. Ha az a turbina csak néhány másodperccel később áll le, már sehogy nem tudta volna letenni az űrhajót... – Jól van, próbáljunk megnyugodni, mindjárt itt vannak értünk. – Amikor senki nem válaszol neki, Sam az egyik gyógyszeres fiókba kotor, és szívószálas doboz vizekkel kioszt egy-egy fehér gyógyszert hármuk közt. – Segít megnyugodni – kommentálja, és Shiro tisztelete őszintén ugrik két fokot az irányába, amiért ilyen nyugodt a tény felett, hogy majdnem meghaltak.  
Másfél óra múlva megint Arizonában vannak a támaszponton, és bár azóta szinte biztos benne, hogy csak B6 vitamint kaptak, mégis sokkal nyugodtabb. Adam halálra rémültnek hangzott a rádión, muszáj annyi higgadtságot összeszednie, hogy megnyugtassa. Előre tervezi, hogy valami olyasmit fog mondani, hogy végig ura volt a helyzetnek, hogy ami milliószor sikerült neki a szimulációkon, az működött élőben is, hogy talán tényleg pánikba esett, de az agyában ülő robotpilóta pontosan tudta, mit kell tennie, hogy végül minden rendben legyen. Ez az – ezt kell mondania majd Adamnek, hogy megnyugodjon, és amikor végre a karjaiban tartja, nem tud megszólalni, csak szorítja, szorítja, szorítja, amíg elfogy az ereje és zsibbadni kezd a karja.

X X X

Shiro szorosan tartja a botkormányt, a monitorok szerint alig néhány méter választja el egy sikeres landolástól, és hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, amikor az űrhajó finoman a földnek koccan. Holt parancsnok egy perccel később megveregeti a vállát, egy kicsit mindketten nyúzottak, ez a küldetés nem egészen úgy sült el, ahogy tervezték. Az első probléma az űrhajó meghibásodása volt (megint), aminek a javítása külön procedúra volt, és Shiro ennek kapcsán volt kénytelen megtenni az első űrsétáját, amíg minden lehetséges szögből felvételeket készített a hibás hajtóműről. A parancsnok olyan nyugodtan asszisztált az akcióhoz, hogy egyetlen pillanatig sem érezte magát veszélyben, alig három órára elegendő oxigénnel a felszerelésében, és a végén megállapították a problémát is, szóval a Garrison tudott küldeni egy olyan szerelőt, aki az űrben is képes volt a javításra. Az egész négy nappal hosszabbította meg a fenntartózkodásukat. Az, hogy ezek után simán letette az űrhajót, kisebb csodának számított.  
\- Ezért az egészért megérdemelnél egy előléptetést – jelenti ki Holt parancsnok, mire fáradtan, de büszkén mosolyog rá.  
\- Köszönöm, uram, ez megtisztelő – válaszolja, és végre, földet érnek, úgy igazán, szilárd talajt, és most nincs nagy felhajtás az érkezésük körül, viszont egy sárga egyenruhás fiú siet hozzájuk. Nevetve ölelik meg egymást Sammel, szóval ő...  
\- Shiro, hadd mutassam be a fiamat, Matthew-t.  
A Holt fiú kerek szemüveget visel, mosolyog, és Shiro nem tudja eldönteni a korát, mert az arca kisfiúsan kerek, és a szemei csodálattal ragyognak.  
\- Úgy örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – hadarja, izgatottan és Shiro elnéző mosollyal nyújt kezet. – Az apám mostanában csak rólad beszél.  
\- Azt hiszem, nem vagyok ennyire érdekes – mondja, és meglepődik, mert Matthew kézfogása határozottabb, mint amire számít. – De én is örülök, sokat hallottam rólad.  
A másik mondana valamit, de valaki mögötte a nevén szólítja, olyan puhán, ahogy csak egyetlen ember tudja mondani a keresztnevét, ezért gyorsan megszólal:  
\- Bocsássatok meg egy percre – és sarkon fordul, hogy odamehessen Adamhez.  
\- Takashi – súgja ezúttal a másik, és ölelés helyett a két tenyerébe fogja az arcát, az egyik hüvelykujjával végigsimít a szeme alatt. – Fáradtnak tűnsz.  
\- Jól vagyok – mondja, mert meg akarja nyugtatni. – Majd kialszom magam.  
Rámosolyog, és egy pillanatig még egymás szemeit nézik, elmerülve a viszontlátás örömében, a tudatban, hogy hamarosan összeölelkezhetnek, megcsókolhatják egymást.  
\- Gyere, bemutatlak a parancsnoknak. – Adam bólint, és ahogy visszasétálnak a két Holthoz, szeretné megfogni a kezét. Tudja, hogy nem szabad. – Hadd mutassam be a páromat, Adamet. – Sam kedves mosollyal nyújtja felé a kezét, mesélt róla már többször is, Adam pedig előveszi a hivatalos hangját.  
\- Nagyon örvendek, uram.  
\- Nem szükséges ennyire hivatalosnak lennünk most – feleli. – Én is nagyon örülök, sok jót hallani rólad, és nem csak Shirótól, de a feletteseidtől is.  
\- Ez igazán megtisztelő – mondja Adam, és hallja a hangján, hogy boldog. No meg egyből elfelejtette a hivatalos hangnemre vonatkozó megjegyzést.  
\- Tanárnak készülsz, igaz?  
\- Így van – bólint rá. Egy pillanatnyi szünet, majd Adam odafordul Matthew-hoz: – Mi már ismerjük egymást.  
\- Kommunikációs kurzus – fűzi hozzá a fiú, és Adam bólint, míg kezet fognak.  
\- Évfolyamtársak vagytok? – kérdez rá Shiro, csak, hogy egy kicsit még továbbgördítse a beszélgetést, mielőtt kimenti magukat.  
\- Nem, de előrehozottan letettem néhány záróvizsgát – magyarázza. – Azt hiszem, ideje mennünk, még legalább egy óra, mire elengednek.  
Sam bólint és ránéz:  
\- Pihend ki magad, és őszintén gratulálok még egyszer.  
\- Úgy lesz, köszönöm – tiszteleg, de mosolyog mellé, és mikor az épületen kívül érnek, a vállára veti a kedvenc bőrkabátját és megszorítja Adam kezét, azután el is engedi, mert a reszketés visszatér a kezébe.  
\- Minden rendben?  
\- Azt hiszem, túl erősen szorítottam a kormányt – mondja az ujjait mozgatva, a zsibbadás mégis végigrágja magát a karján.  
Estére azonban nyom nélkül elmúlik.

X X X

Shiro feláll a pilótaülésből, ez éppen csak volt rázós leszállás amikor beléptek a légkörbe, az adrenalin száguld az ereiben, de minden rendben, büszke magára. Holt parancsnok rávigyorog, ez nem volt hosszú küldetés, de jó visszatérni, mert a nyári, hosszabb kimenők időszaka van, és négy nap múlva. Adam szüleihez utaznak Ausztráliába egy hétre, bejelenteni az eljegyzést. Shiro imádja Adam szüleit, imádja Adamet és alig várja, hogy ennyi idejük legyen egymásra.  
Ki akar nyújtózni, kimozgatni a vállaiból a feszültséget, de nem megy, a jobb karja hirtelen elnehezül, olyan fájdalom lobban benne, amit soha korábban nem érzett. Levegőért kap, felszisszen, üvölteni akar, de helyette olyan erővel szorítja össze a fogait, hogy az már fáj. Szédülős érzéssel esik neki az űrhajó falának, és Sam már ott van előtte, a nevén szólítja, de nem tud felelni, de nem tud mondani semmit. Sam a földi személyzetnek kiált, hogy orvosra van szükségük, de azt már nem hallja, mikor érkezik válasz vagy segítség. Az agya megtelik a fájdalom érzésével és rövidzárlatot rendel el.

Az orvosok azt mondják, a zéró gravitáció okozott egy ideiglenes érelzáródást a karjában, alaposan kivizsgálják trombózisgyanúval, kap vérhígítót, de minden eredmény negatív, a fájdalom eltűnt, engedik Ausztráliába repülni.  
Adam végig mellette van, a bal kezét szorítja, az egyenruhája és az arca gyűrött, és talán csak akkor nyugszik meg teljesen, amikor Sydney felé repülve Shiro a vállára bukva elalszik a repülőn.

X X X

\- Azt mondták... azt, hogy soha többé nem repülhetek hosszabb távot, és legalább négy hónapra eltiltottak a vadászgépektől is. – Kimondva borzalmasan hangzik. Rettenetesen. Ha nem repülhet, az a karrierje végét jelenti. Az sokkal jobban fáj mint a karja, mert arra van elég erős fájdalomcsillapító, de a lelkére nincsen.  
\- Hallgass az orvosokra, Takashi – súgja Adam az ágy mellől. – Pihend ki magad, aztán kivizsgálnak és meglátjuk, rendben? Az egészséged az első. – Beszéd közben a kézfejét simogatja, ez a legintimebb érintés, amire most lehetőségük van.  
Ha csak két perccel később lesz rosszul, a robotpilóta nem tehette volna le az űrhajót, ez volt minden szerencséjük.  
Két nappal később Holt parancsnok jön be hozzá látogatni, de nem tud neki mit mondani, az orvosok vettek vért, megfigyelés alatt tartják az eredményekig.  
\- Tudom, hogy elpazarolt időnek érzed és túlzott óvatoskodásnak, de csak mindenki biztos akar lenni abban, hogy jól leszel. Te vagy a legjobb űrrepülő pilótánk, és fontosnak tartjuk, hogy mindent megtegyünk a gyógyulásod érdekében. Ha szükséges, felvesszük a kapcsolatot specialistákkal, és ha szükséges, olyan feladatokkal látunk majd el, amit a földön is megtehetsz. Számítunk az együttműködésedre.

Shiro a tükörbe néz, és nem fér a fejébe, amit lát: az emberek nem így néznek ki, amikor haldokolnak.  
Öt évet jósolnak neki jelenleg, ha nem kezd rosszabbodni az állapota.  
Az előtt bújik ágyba, hogy Adam megérkezne, és el is alszik előtte. Felriad arra, hogy megérkezik, de nem mozdul, és amikor Adam melléfekszik, óvatosan kisimítja a haját az arcából, hogy csókot adhasson a homlokára. Shiro üvölteni szeretne, sírni, vagy orvosoknak könyörögni, hogy mentsék meg, de egyiket sem teszi. Adam átöleli és ő hozzásimul.

Ha nem repülhet, a B terv az, hogy fiatal kadétokat toboroz.

X X X

Néha történnek jó dolgok, például mikor Adam fölé hajol, benne van és a csípőjét mozgatja, és Shiro zihál, néha felnyög, de ez most azért van, mert jó érzés, és fél karral szorítja magához a másikat, és csak átadja magát az érzésnek. A másik karja kinyújtva maga mellé, nem mozdítja az izmokat, legalábbis direkt nem, és persze, hogy a csuklóján lévő szerkezetnek most kell felcsipognia.  
Adam hirtelen megáll, a pillantása aggódóvá válik, de Shiro végighúzza a tenyerét a hátáról a vállán át a mellkasára, mosolyog közben és azt súgja, rekedten:  
\- Semmi baj, fejezzük be.  
\- Biztos?  
\- Nem érzek semmit, csak téged, és ez túl jó, hogy most abbahagyjuk. Kérlek. – Úgy érzi, megőrülne, ha most befejeznék, már most hiányolja a másik mozgását.  
Adam bólint, megcsókolja, az ajkaira mar és ez jó, nagyon jó. Érzi, hogy egy kicsit kapkod ezután, de nem szól érte, csak élvezi, hogy együtt vannak, hogy Adam kettejükre koncentrál helyette, hogy ez most ugyanolyan, mint korábban.

Negyed órával később lezuhanyoznak, Adam bekeni izomlazítóval a karját és két darab édes keksz mellé odahozza a gyógyszerét, amitől aludni fog, lehetőleg egész éjjel.  
\- Köszönöm – súgja, és arcon csókolja érte, Adam pedig úgy alszik el mellette, hogy fogja a kezét.

X X X

\- Jelentkeztem a Kerberos Küldetésre – újságolja, mire Adam felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Tudod, hogy ezt nem tartom jó ötletnek – mondja halkan. – Azaz út nagyon hosszú.  
\- Tudom-tudom, de meg akarom csinálni – feleli határozottan. Ha ez lesz az utolsó dolog az életében – nem ez lesz –, akkor is. Mert visszajön, és összeházasodnak és kiköltöznek a tengerpartra valahová.  
Adam sóhajt, az arcát fürkészi egy kissé bizonytalanul.  
\- Komolyan gondolod, Takashi? – kérdezi.  
\- Igen.  
\- Az orvosaid soha nem fognak belemenni – mondja, mert tudja, hogy végül is, az ő szavuk dönt.  
\- A parancsnok mindenképpen azt akarja, hogy én menjek. Ha a tábornok rábólint...  
\- Sosem voltam az álmaid ellen, Takashi, de őszintén nem hiszem, hogy bárki is igent mondana a kockázatra, amit az állapotod jelent. És ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem tudják, milyen jó vagy, te is tudod. De azt igen, hogy az állapotod bármikor változhat.  
\- Több mint fél éve elég stabil vagyok és ez itt elég pontosan megmondja, mikor leszek rosszul, szóval...  
\- Nem akarlak emiatt elveszíteni.  
\- Nem _fogsz_ emiatt elveszíteni.  
\- Úgy érzem, de igen – mondja halkan. – Vagy így, vagy úgy, vagy egy sokadik módon, de elveszítelek, és ez fáj.  
\- Sajnálom – súgja Shiro. – Azt nem akarom, hogy neked fájjon, ugye tudod?  
\- Mégis azt tervezed, hogy itt hagysz, és talán soha többé nem látlak – mutat rá, és pontosan érzi, hogy ebben most nem fognak dűlőre jutni. És talán soha nem fognak dűlőre jutni, vagy ha igen, akkor már semmi nem lesz ugyanolyan.  
Már semmi nem lesz ugyanolyan.

Ugyanezen gondolkodik, amikor azt nézi, hogy Adam összeszedi a holmiját a szekrényből, mert végre engedélyezték neki a költözést. Három hete adta be a kérelmet, azóta széthúzták az ágyakat, amik most pontosan úgy állnak mint a beköltözésük napján. Ezen gondolkodik, amíg Adam magyarázatát hallgatja:  
-... nem azért csinálom ezt, mert boldoggá tesz. Egyszerűen nem akarok valaki özvegye lenni, aki egy küldetést választott helyettem, amire senki nem kötelezte. Nézd, egészen eddig elfogadtam, hogy idealista vagy és elhiszed, hogy az emberiség tudományos jövőjéért megéri áldozatot hozni, és tudod mit, még én is elhittem, hogy mi itt erre vállalkoztunk, de már nem vagyok benne biztos.  
\- Visszajövök – mondja Shiro egyszerűen, mert felőle ez biztos.   
\- Nem tudhatjuk, és ebbe belefáradtam, tudod? Ha nem vagy itt, az egész életem gyomorgörcs az aggódástól.   
\- Akkor is aggódsz, ha itt vagyok...   
\- De akkor tudok tenni valamit.   
\- Nem bízol bennem.   
\- A rossz kezedben nem bízom.   
\- Szeretlek.   
\- Igen, én is téged. De nem akarom ezt többször végigcsinálni. Takashi, kérlek. Minden amit tettél, így is lenyűgöző. Nem muszáj folyton ember felett teljesítened. Csak hagyd, hogy egyszer valaki beérjen, ez nem vesz el az érdemeidből. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy egyszer Keith fogja megdönteni a rekordjaidat. Ne mondd, hogy nem örülnél neki. Te is tudod, hogy nem muszáj elmenned a...   
\- De muszáj – szól közbe. – Akkor is, ha ez lesz az utolsó. Akkor is, ha elveszítelek.  
Elment és visszajött, kétszer is, de közben Adam mégis olyasmit csinált, ami ellentétben állt a szavaival: feláldozta magát a nagyobb jóért.  
Amikor felpillant, nyílik a kantin ajtaja, Sam és Matthew sétálnak be rajta, rövid, fáradt mosolyt villant feléjük.  
\- Te amúgy mikor alszol? – kérdez rá a fiatalabb Holt, akinek legalább olyan karikák sötétlenek a szemei alatt, mint neki is.  
\- Valamennyit sikerült – feleli. – És te?  
\- Valamennyit, ja. Próbálom összehozni a csillagtérképeket, a Kastély fájljaiból, a sajátjainkból meg azokból, amiket Pidge adott a Voltron összesítésekből, de még olyanokkal is nehéz, akik értenek hozzá – magyarázza. Amikor azt mondja, _sajátjainkból,_ a lázadók végtelen kalóztérképeire gondol. – Az lenne a legjobb, ha tudnánk egyet szerezni egy galra hajóról, de Kolivan azt mondta, ezt inkább ne próbáljam meg.  
\- Talán jobb lesz hallgatni rá – tanácsolja Sam, és Matthew olyan pillantást vet rá, mint aki sértésnek érzi a feltételezést, hogy beosonna megszerezni egy térképet. – Minden rendben? – kérdez ránézve, és Shiro egy pillanatig gondolkodik, mit is mondjon.  
\- Csak gondolkodtam – feleli lassan. – Olyasmiken, hogy már semmi nem ugyanolyan, mint amikor elindultunk.  
Nem vár választ, tudja, hogy nincs ilyesmire idejük. Még egyszer biztosan el kell indulniuk a csillagok közé, hogy végre pontot tegyenek ennek az egésznek a végére. De az mégis összeszorítja a torkát, hogy tényleg-tényleg nincs senki, aki visszavárná utána.

KatieWR; 2018. december 07. – 2019. július 04.


End file.
